


You Deserve Rest

by ZequoiaRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZequoiaRose/pseuds/ZequoiaRose
Summary: After a long battle, Alec is in need of some comfort."Alec is exhausted. The adrenaline is wearing off and now bone-deep exhaustion is all he can feel. He knew it would happen, but he was hoping it would wait until he was home. He knew he had pushed it too far, but he didn’t know what else he could do."
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	You Deserve Rest

It’s over.

Finally. Alec stands in the middle of the wreckage long after the others leave. He can feel Magnus and Jace’s eyes on him, but he can’t focus on them right now. 

43 hours. 43 hours without sleep. 43 hours of straight fighting. 43 hours of watching his men fight. 43 hours of watching his men get injured. 43 hours of watching his men die. 

Alec is exhausted. The adrenaline is wearing off and now bone-deep exhaustion is all he can feel. He knew it would happen, but he was hoping it would wait until he was home. He knew he had pushed it too far, but he didn’t know what else he could do. Magnus was beside him until his magic was too spent to even help, so Alec had shoved away to take a nap. Both Izzy and Jace left the scene because of injuries too deep to fix on the field, but Jace came back the second his wound was healed. All along, though, Alec was fighting in the middle of it. No matter what anyone said, he couldn’t pull himself away while it was under his watch that his people were dying. And he guesses it’s now catching up to him because he swears all he feels is pain and the need to sleep and never awake. 

Alec drops slowly until he is on the ground, each movement causing his body to shriek in protest, and sits staring at the destruction that lies in front of him. Everything is too fresh. There is so much blood and carnage and Alec just stares. There is no victory in winning if you’ve lost so much during the fight. 

Alec reaches a shaky hand and puts it over his mouth, trying to stop the rush of emotions that are threatening to come out. He’s so tired. And in so much pain. And he feels lost. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Go back and congratulate the rest of his men on their victory while they’re lying beside their fallen and injured loved ones? Ignore it and move on? Sit beside them? He was groomed into being the perfect leader all his life and here he sits at a complete loss. And suddenly all he can feel is pain. Everywhere. He slumps from where he’s sitting, shoulders shaking as silent sobs leave his body. He can’t help it; he can’t stop the tears that are now flowing freely. He blames it mostly on the lack of sleep, but it doesn’t help to know that. He is just glad that his men are not here to witness their leader having a breakdown. 

He feels more that sees Magnus and Jace come and sit beside him. Magnus tugs until Alec is slumped on the Warlock’s shoulder, probably ruining whatever shirt he was wearing. Jace moves until his leg is brushed up against Alec’s, but he doesn’t get any closer. For a long moment all that can be heard is Alec’s muffled sobs, but soon even those die off. Alec starts to feel the familiar tingle of Magnus’s magic and realizes that he must be checking Alec for injuries. He then feels Magnus tense as he inevitably finds where Alec is hurt. 

“Alexander, sweetheart. Let me see,” Magnus says quietly. Jace’s head snaps around to finally look at Alec. 

“You’re hurt? Where?” Jace asks.

“I’m okay,” Alec whispers. 

“Alexander. You know that is not going to work. Tell us where,” Magnus commands, and Alec knows that if he were to look the older man’s eyes would be hard and stern. 

“It’s just my side.” Alec gives in, mostly because he is just so tired and wants to not be in pain anymore. 

Jace moves towards his side, grumbling something about Alec being stupid. He quickly tears Alec’s shirt away, revealing a nasty gash that has been steadily bleeding for who knows how long. “Angels, Alec.”

Alec sees a familiar expression cross Jace’s face, it’s his ‘I am so angry with you but I will yell at you later’ face. 

“I dropped my stele. I don’t know where it went and I didn’t have time to look.”

Jace just flares his nostrils at him. Even though he’s clearly upset, the blonde still carefully removes the shirt that seems to be glued to the wound. But even this movement causes Alec’s spine to bend and has to choke back his shout of pain. He knows this isn’t the worst wound he’s ever had. In fact, it really is not that bad considering. He is just so tired. He feels a fresh wave of tears stream down his face as Jace continues to remove his sock. 

“I know, my darling. It’s okay. It’ll be better soon,” Magnus is whispering into his hair as he moves to also look at the gash. 

“It’s fine. Don’t- You’re tired. Please- “

“Alexander Lightwood. I am just fine. I was sleeping not two hours ago. I am fully capable of doing this. If you do not stop, I will put you to sleep and fix you then,” Magnus says all of this in a ridiculously calm and Alec knows he is better off just nodding. Satisfied, Magnus adjusts his grip on Alec slightly before raising a hand and sending pulsing blue into the wound. Alec’s spine feels like it’s about to snap and this time a strangled yell does leave his mouth. 

“I know, my love, I know,” Magnus is saying, intently. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

It feels like it takes an eternity for the pain of feeling his side stitching itself back together seems to ease. By that point, Alec’s skin is clammy, and he has started to shiver, and he knows that he must be going into some sort of shock. The pain all of the sudden leaves and Magnus is up by his head again. 

“It’s okay. It’s over. I’m done,” he’s whispering, but it still takes a moment for Alec to catch up. When he does, he slowly moves to sit up, not remembering how he even got on his back, but two sets of hands instantly hold him down. 

“It’s fine. Let me up. I need to go back to the Insti- “

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Magnus seems to almost growl. 

“Magnus, I need to go- “ 

“Alec, shut your fucking mouth,” Jace pipes in low and with enough anger that Alec knows he’s not going to win this one but…

“Jace, stop,” Alec glares right back. “You know I need to go do a check and then get everything cleaned up- “And then there’s a hand around Alec’s throat. Jace is barely an inch away, and the fire in those golden eyes seems to come to life this close. He vaguely hears Magnus call Jace’s name, but the blonde Shadowhunter is not having any of it. 

“No. I’m over your bullshit. I am going to tell you what you are going to do and you are going to listen. You are going to get your ass up, ask Magnus to make you a portal directly into your loft and you are going to get cleaned up and sleep until I say you can come back. You are no use to anyone being this dead on your feet so give it the fuck up,” Jace says all this so quickly and releases his neck so he can stalk off a few paces to hopefully avoid strangling his parabatai. 

Alec feels all the fight leave his body as he sees Jace fight himself down. He knows they’re both right, he just can’t help but feel like he’s abandoning his people. But he is so tired. He nods minutely and Magnus heaves a sigh of relief next to him.

“Thank god,” he hears as Magnus helps the blue-eyed man to his feet. “I thought I was going to have to knock the both of you out. You ready to go home, darling?”

“Yes,” Alec’s voice sounds small, even to his own ears. Yet, it still makes Jace’s head snap around to look at him in such gratitude is has Alec’s eyes threatening to pool again. 

Jace stumbles towards him and pulls him into a tight embrace. “It’s over and done, Alec. You deserve to rest, too.”

Alec nods, afraid that if he tries to speak it simply would not come out. Jace pulls back quickly and shoves the other towards Magnus. “Tell your boyfriend to take you home. I’m going to go back and crash for a few hours.” And with that, he turns his back and walks in the direction of the institute. 

Alec turns to face Magnus and he feels so utterly lost. Magnus stands there ready with a portal and a smile that Alec has dubbed his and reaches for the younger man’s hand. “Come on, my love. Let’s go home.”

Alec breaks finally, taking Magnus’s hand. He feels empty, like he is falling, but he knows without a doubt that his Warlock is ready to hold him until he feels ready again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am not really sure how I feel about this one. But i am posting it anyway. =) Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
